


Match Day

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: hogwarts365, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Quidditch, Slash, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a professional athlete is hard; Teddy helps James unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



> Written for the Hogwarts365 prompt 132: “To awaken alone in a strange town is one of the pleasantest sensations in the world.” – Freya Stark

James woke and it took him a moment to remember where he was. Stockholm, for a match against Sweden in Quidditch World Cup qualifying. 

If England won, they were assured of a spot in the Quidditch World Cup. A tie meant that they'd have to wait for the outcome of the Spain-Austria match. A loss would be... unconscionable. 

He stood and stretched, then pulled on the team practice uniform. 

Teddy told him it made his legs look short and his arse look big because it had some bizarre darts in the fabric.

"Fucking prat," James mumbled, looking at his backside in the mirror on the wall. He had a fine arse, thank you very much. 

At the knock at the door, James grabbed his bag. 

Hopefully, when he returned that night, he'd be one step closer to his goal.

***

Soaked with champagne, beer and whisky, James stumbled into the room. He threw his bag down and flipped on the lights.

"Holy shit!" he yelled, hand clutched to his chest. "You scared me, you arse."

"I thought you might want to celebrate." Teddy sat up and swung his legs off the bed. "The whole 'celibacy before a match' thing is fucking stupid."

James knew it wasn't about the sex so much as the circus atmosphere that wives, girlfriends, husbands and boyfriends brought—some could be quite distracting.

James started to undress and Teddy stood and moved closer to help, frowning as he tugged off James's clinging white vest. "You absolutely reek of alcohol."

"Very little went down my throat," James said, leering.

"That's a first." Teddy's eyes sparkled as his fingertips trailed across the edge of James's pants. "Maybe I can do better."

Teddy knelt in front of him and freed his cock, sucking the head into his mouth. 

"I want to fuck you later," James said, carding his hand through Teddy's hair. 

"I suppose you've earned it." Teddy took James fully into his mouth proving that he could indeed not miss a single drop....

James had heard that waking alone in a strange town was one of the best things in the world. Curling in close to Teddy's sleep warm body, he had to disagree.


End file.
